This application requests supplemental funding to support one additional year of analysis of data gathered in a 1981 national survey of drinking and drinking problems in women. The 1981 survey obtained extensive data on drinking patterns and problems and a large number of possible antecedents and consequences from a stratified sample of 500 moderate to heavy drinking women (4+ drinks/week), 39 female former problem drinkers, 378 lighter drinking and abstaining women, and 396 men representing all dirnking levels. Results to date include analyses of distributions of drinking levels and drinking problems among U.S. women; time trend comparisons with results of previous surveys; and analyses of relationships between drinking and demographic characteristics, social relationships, health problems (including obstetrical-gynecological disorders), sexual experience and dysfunction, and depression. Supplemental funding is requested for further data analysis in five major areas: (1) completion of descriptive and bivariate analyses of possible antecedents and consequences of drinking; (2) linear multivariate analyses, including regression analyses of predictors of drinking and discriminant analyses of distinctions between women and men and among subgroups of women; (3) complex mlultivariate analyses dealing with multicollinearity, interaction effects of independent variables, and nonlinear relationships; (4) analysis of times, sequences, and durations of major life events relative to reported changes in drinking behavior; and (5) construction of path models of drinking behavior and consequences, for women, men, and possibly subgroups of each. Results of these analyses will be a major source of hypotheses for a clinical followup study of selected survey respondents, for which pilot testing will be conducted during the grant period. Results of the proposed data analyses will provide the most comprehensive descriptions and explanations available of the patterns, antecedents, and consequences of women's drinking and drinking problems. Findings could benefit treatment and prevention efforts by helping to target programs more precisely to the special characteristics, needs, and risks of women and of particular subgroups of women.